Hetamon!
by Mink-the-Warrior
Summary: My Third Hetalia crossover! This has my other OC, Albania, in it! She's Jehona, and I HOPE you know who Arthur is. Yeah... hope you like it!


"Hurry up, Jehona; we're going to be late. The professor wants to see us straight away," Arthur said, beginning to pack his bag. Jehona rolled her eyes.

"God, who are you, my mom?" She retorted. Jehona and her friend, Arthur, were about to get their first Pokémon. Jehona looked at Arthur, who was already ready to go. She opened the door and walked outside, with Arthur quickly following behind. She led the way to the Pokémon Lab. The door automatically opened so she and her friend walked in.

"Professor?" Arthur called. A man in a lab coat turned around.

"Ah, you are here for your Pokémon?" The Professor asked. Arthur and Jehona nodded in unison. Sudden anxiety gnawed Jehona. There was only one question she wanted answered. What Pokémon will she get? The Professor pulled out a briefcase filled with poké balls. Arthur and Jehona both grabbed one.

"The one in your poké ball, Arthur, is Togepi. A lab partner brought that one all the way from the Johto region," The Professor said. Arthur stared at his ball in wonder and amazement then held it close, obviously making his choice in Pokémon.

"And the one in yours, Jehona, is very special. It is a shiny Shinx, from the Sinnoh region," the Professor said, turning to Jehona. Her face lit up. _A _shiny _Pokémon! _ She thought, grinning.

"I think we've made our decision in Pokémon, Professor," she announced. Arthur nodded in agreement. The Professor let out a low chuckle.

"Ok then. Are you going to nickname them anything?" he asked. Arthur smiled and nodded. He chose the name 'Mint' for his Togepi. Jehona stared down at the poké ball.

"Ndezë," she declared, "his name will be Ndezë." The Professor nodded and handed the two a type of device.

"Since you are going on your Pokémon journeys, I would like for you to do me a favor. These things I have given you are Pokédex. They will record any Pokémon you have encountered or caught," he stated. Then, he got out 10 poké balls. "You will also need these if you're gonna catch any more Pokémon." Jehona nodded. She and Arthur smiled at each other in glee and went on their merry way before the Professor could say anything else. Arthur stopped in his tracks outside the door and admired his poké ball.

"Hey, now that we have Pokémon… we should battle!" Arthur exclaimed. Jehona grinned mischievously.

"As if you could beat me!" She retorted. "Challenge accepted!" She walked to where Arthur and she were looking at each other. She shifted her position.

"Come on, Ndezë. Let's show Artie what we've got!" she yelled and threw the poké ball. When it touched the ground there was a bright flash and a beautiful golden Shinx stood in its light. The poké ball bounced back to Jehona, who picked it up and held it until the battle was over.

"Alright, Mint, come on out!" Arthur called out. He threw his poké ball and out came his Togepi. Arthur should there and admired it for a moment, the shook his head, almost like he snapped back into reality. "Your move, Jehona."

"Erm… Ndezë use… spark!" Jehona shouted. Spark shifted his paws then yipped and a tiny ball of electricity came out of his mouth and shot straight for Mint, who had no time to dodge. He went spiraling backwards, but showed little damage.

"Mint, Metronome!" Arthur yelled. Mint wagged his little finger and closed his eyes. Then, water sprayed from his mouth.

"Th-that's water gun! How did he-" Jehona began, but was cut off when Ndezë stumbled backwards. Ndezë's tiny claws dug into the ground as he desperately tried to stay in place.

"Ndezë, tackle! Make it count!" Jehona ordered. Ndezë ran for Mint, tackling him with brute force. Mint fell backwards, trying to get up. Then, he fainted.

"Mint!" Arthur cried, noticing his Pokémon had fainted. He held out the poké ball, which zapped Mint inside of it. "Get a good rest, Mint," he whispered to the poké ball. Ndezë turned around to face his trainer with a grin on his face. Jehona held out her arms and he leaped into them. He purred and nuzzled his head on Jehona's chest.

"Good job, boy," she commented and held out the poké ball, but Ndezë shook his head. "You don't want to be inside the poké ball? Ok then." Arthur walked over to Jehona and Ndezë.

"That was a bloody good battle, Jehona. Ndezë is absolutely fabulous!" He said, crouching down and holding hand out for the Shinx. Ndezë hesitated but when Jehona nodded, he rubbed his head against Arthur's hand and purred. Arthur giggled and pet him. Then he stood up and nodded. "I guess we should go out into the world now…"

"Will we have to spilt up or... can we travel together?" Jehona asked. Arthur smiled warmly at her, which always made her blush.

"We can travel together, if you'd like," he responded kindly.

"Then let's go!"


End file.
